sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:The Second Battle of Chandrila
Chandrila had never been the target of Imperial aggression before. But that was soon to change. The deception had worked brillianty. First it was Mikassa, and then Caspar; the rebels fell for it, and right now Caspar was probably meeting the Imperial "fleet" there. The space around Chandrila soon became occupied with the arrival of the Imperial Fleet from hyperspace; at the fore of the formation was the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer, the "Malevolence." In a delta formation around the behemoth was the rest of the Imperial fleet, including the I2SD Conqueror, VSD Malignant, VSD Vindictive, and the VSD Inequity at the head of the formation, and smaller capital ships in tow. Several Strike Cruisers, Carracks, and Marauders made up the rest of the Imperial Fleet as they all came out of hyperspace. On the bridge of the I2SD Conqueror was Admiral Kreldin, sitting in the captain's chair, his eyes gazing over the tactical display. "Shields up. Open up a line with the rebel fleet," he said. "Rebel fleet, this is Admiral Danik Kreldin of the Imperial Navy. We offer you once chance, one chance, to throw down your arms and surrender. We may show you some mercy. Refusal will result in the total annihilation of your Fleet and the death of the millions of innocent people on that planet." The Imperial war machine accelerated forward towards Chandrila as the hangar bays opened up, allowing the ship's compliement of starfighters and bombers to exit. "I want Hammer Squadron to fly cover for Darksword; keep the bombers close for now." __________________________________________________________________________ / \ | Trans Part. Name X Y Z Range Status Docked? | = | CS-2337 IVSD Iniqu -100 -200 300 348.4 Normal No | | CS-2446 IVSD Vindi -100 -200 300 348.4 Normal No | | SF-2489 Regulator 400 400 400 659.8 Normal No | | SF-7161 Darksword -200 130 350 0.0 Normal No | | SF-4586 War Shrike -200 130 350 0.0 Normal No | | CS-4806 Home One 3 5 73 365.5 Normal No | | P-4868 Chandrila 3 5 73 365.5 Normal No | | CS-9653 I2SD Conqu -200 130 350 0.0 Normal No | | SF-1608 Falcon One -200 130 350 0.0 Damaged No | | SF-6180 Falcon 4 -200 130 350 0.0 Normal No | | CS-6660 SSD Malevo -100 -200 300 348.4 Normal No | | CS-772 IVSD Malig -100 -200 300 348.4 Normal No | | SF-904 War Shrike -200 130 350 0.0 Normal No | | CS-9685 NRSD Crusa 11 -263 -33 587.9 Normal No | = \__________________________________________________________________________/ CS-9685 A small fleet of New Republic Ships orbit the planet Chandrila is a basic defensive position. The flag ship of the small fleet, NRSD Crusader is at the head of the formation. Aboard the Crusader, Midshipman Morganth chats away with a few other Fleet personnel on the bridge about the latest news on the virus. Suddenly, several alarms go off on the bridge. A Imperial Fleet shows up on the Holo and their message broadcasts throughout the ship. Immediately the captain of the ship issues orders. "Alert the fighters and capital ships to take up formation and raise shields. Gunners give them a response to their question!" The Scimitar Squadron Darksword, lead by Lieutenant Darenak Alesis, launched into the void from the hangar bay of the I2SD Conqueror. The 12 bombers flew in a more or less straight line around the Star Destroyer until they began to break into their angled X formation with Darenak in the middle and out in front. He commed his squadron, "Darkswords, maintain current formation until within firing range. Split up into triplets as the enemy guns try to get a feel for us then commence your runs. If things get too hot, evade fire until you are good for another clear shot. I want each of you getting a medal for this one, so no one dies without permission." His squadron clicked in acknowledgement, and he knew some of his squad mates were laughing at his attempt to lighten the situation. His sense began to focus as he saw the Rebel fleet ahead of them and he began to charge them head on, still able to see the long grey hull of the Super Star Destroyer for a time. Danik watched the tactical display screen attentively, tapping his finger on his seat. "Alright. Darksword Squadron, this is Admiral Kreldin; primary target is the Republic-class Star Destroyer "Crusader." Old score to settle with that one," he said. "Malignant, Inequity, break off and intercept that Mon Cal cruiser. Try to surround it and unleash all hell on it with a full broadside. Vindictive, stick with the Conqueror, we're going after the Crusader. War Shrike, Lightning, engange incoming enemy fighters and keep them off our bombers and capital ships. Torrent Squadron, fly cover around us and intercept any incoming missiles." The Imperial Fleet began to pan out; the Inequity and Malignant, both Victory-class Star Destroyers, broke off from the formation with their respective escort vessels and fighter squadrons, veering along a a vector to bring them towards Home One and her escorts. The Conqueror and Vindictive, with their respective escort ships, made a beeline for the Crusader. The Malevolence continued along its path towards the center of the Republic fleet. CS-9685 "HmmOnce again we are up against the Malevolence. I'm pretty sure she'll be coming straight at us. Order the Falcon squadron to take up a defensive position around the Crusader. Everyone remember, our first priority is to stop those bombers from reaching the planet. All ships stay in your defensive positions. Open a channel to the Imperial fleet" "Imperial fleet, this is the NRSD Crusader. We demand you leave this New Republic system immediately. Failure to do so will result in the destructution of your attacking fleet. You have thrity seconds before we start firing." "Roger command." Alesis then switched to his squad channel. "Swords, target confirmed. We're going after the Star Destroyer Crusader. Same tactics, but be careful. Our fighter cover will keep enemy fighters off us, but that Star Destroyer won't go down without a fight. That ship does not leave Chandrila." His squadron clicked in. The Scimitars began to slowly drift apart incase evasive maneuvers were needed as they began to near the Rebel fleet. His sensors targeted the Crusader as the Scimitars began to close in. Lances of light began to glow from everywhere as they raced at the Imperial fighters, bombers, and capitol ships now heading to meet them. The Crusader grew very large very rapidly and those lasers began to get a bit too close. "Swords, begin evasive maneuvers. One barrage on my mark, after that, split up and begin your runs. Good hunting." With that he waited only a few moments until the reticle turned red on the ever growing Star Destroyer. "Give em hell, Swords! Fire!" 12 missiles screamed towards the Rebel ship and the Scimitars dispersed. "You are demanding that we leave? I beg your pardon!" Danik said, laughing. "Fools. You made an awful mistake," Danik said, his eyes watching the tactical display. The Scimitar bombers unleashed their salvo on the Crusader, but a lot of the missiles were trashed. "Hammer Squadron, protect those bombers at all costs." The shields on the Crusader held, but he would make sure that would change. "Gunners, target the Crusader. Open up with the fore turbolasers," he said, his eyes gazing up to watch the green turbolaser blasts streak out across space towards the Crusader. The Malignant and Inequity, on the other hand, were closing the gap between them and the Home One and her escorts, their batteries charging up as the distance grew smaller. And the big one, the Malevolence, continued along her approach vector to attack straight through the center of the rebel fleet and disperse them, and then destroy them one by one. CS-9685 A small squadron of fighters manage to take out some of the missles but a few manage to impact the Crusader's shields. The bridge of the ship shakes slightly upon impact. Several of the other small capital ships surrounding the Crusader begin suppression fire on the bombers. Home One and her escort begin firing on the Inequity "Seems we have their answer, tell the Falcons to get here ASAP and to take out those bombers immediately. Crusader, open fire on the Malevolence! We must protect the planet." All eight of the Crusader's turbolasers open fire on the Malevolence while preparing to engage evasive maneuvers from their volley. The Scimitars had to do a bit more evasive action than Darenak would have hoped. They really didn't like bombers. The Lieutenant gripped the control stick as hard as he could, throwing the ship through as many different maneuvers as he could think of. Again, the Star Destroyer came into view. He flew at an odd angle until his reticle turned red. The angled this ship a little more into the center and fired yet another missiles, then seeing several other missiles join his as he broke off, a storm of energy filling the empty space where he had been seconds before. The Malevolence found itself to be the prime target for the Crusader; but the shields on the massive Super Star Destroyer were more than enough to handle the attack. The behemoth continued its approach, its batteries finishing charging up as it prepared to begin its attack on the rebel fleet. Admiral Kreldin, meanwhile, could only watch in amazement as the Crusader ignored the Conqueror and his vessel. He laughed, it was quite funny. "Who is their captain?! Very well, bring us up along that Crusader; full port side, now," he said, watching the Crusader as the Conqueror pulled up along it and opened fire with a full port attack. The Vindictive, escorting the Conqueror, pulled up along the port side of the Crusader and opened up with a full starboard, its concussion missiles streaking out through space towards the Crusader. Across the battle field, Home One began its attack on the Inequity and Malignant; the Inequity's fore shields flickered as the Mon Cal cruiser opened up, but they held for the time being. The Inequity and Malignant returned with their own fore fire. CS-9685 "Seems our meeting with the Malevolence will have to waitwe must first stop the Vindictive and Conquer. Bring us in on the Vindictive and open fire. Order the fighters and Corguns to fire on the bombers." The Crusader stops advancing on the Malevolence and begins to turn towards the Vindictive. Several fighter squadrons and anti-fighter ships open fire on the bombers. Home One's shields flicker vilontly from the barrage from the enemy capital ships but holds its own. Home One along with her escort of other small capital ships return the fire. SF-7161 poses: Now the fighters were beginning to thin and have problems of their own. The Scimitars were able to mostly get paired up again. 6 Scimitars began a run when suddenly an A-Wing careens right for Darksword 3, firing madly and heading for a collision course. "Darksword 3, evasive action! Evasive action!" The bomber banked, but the wrong way. The A-Wing zigged and the Scimitar zagged, causing the Rebel craft to slam into the Scimitar's left wing, ripping it off entirely. The Imperial craft spun madly away and the enemy fighter began to buck in an odd way before exploding completely. "Three, bail out, don't stay on that thing!" The cockpit separated and the thrusters fired just as the rest of the bomber exploded. The blast rocked the ejected cockpit and it tilted foreward, heading straight for the planet. He commed the Conqueror, "Command, Darksword 3 is down but ejected safely. Unfortunately they seem to be heading straight down to the surface. Continuing barrage." Without a moment to spare the Scimitars dove straight for the Rebel ship's heart. "Missiles fire!" 5 streaks raced towards the grey hull and the bombers separated into one group of three and one of two, evading fire as they did.)) "Keep up the attack, gentlemen," Danik said, watching as both the Vindictive and Conqueror completely surround the Crusader, both of them hailing the Republic Star Destroyer with turbolaser and missile barrages. "Haha... good, let their fighters and gun ships concentrate on the bombers. Makes my job much more easier," he said, standing up from the command chair and moving over to the view port, to get a close up of the battle. The Crusader was surrounded by the two Star Destroyers, and the Malevolence, the mighty Super Star Destroyer, was ripping through the rebel defense fleet on its course for Chandrila, its turbolasers streaking out and attacking near by vessels. The Inequity's shields flickered violently as more fire smashed into them from Home One and her escorts, but the two Victory-class Star Destroyers managed to close in on the Mon Cal Cruiser and unleash their concussion missiles on the vessel. "Torrent Squadron, join Hammer Squadron and assist them in keeping the bombers safe; I want the rebel fighters removed from this vincinity. Nothing will get in the way between us and the Crusader." CS-9685 poses: "Position the Crusader and the rest of the fleet over the medical facility and star ports... Send a distress signal to the closest system and have the rest of the defense fleet brought in. Focus fire on the Conquere until they get here." The Crusader and her escorts position themselves above Chandrila's key positions and sends out a distress signal as it fires on the Conquerer.)) SF-7161 poses: The Squadron had managed not to suffer anymore loses, although Darksword 5 had taken a few good hits to his shields. "Cross attack, swords, get into position." The Squadron, in groups of three, with one having only two, began to disperse to the opposite sides of the Rebel Star Destroyer. A little weaving and dodging and he was in his position. "Begin attack on my markMissiles in three, two, one, mark!" 11 missiles flew from 4 sides towards the Crusader. Just as they were pulling away, Darenak and Darkswords 2 and 4 began to take fire from two Rebel fighters. The Scimitars break up as their shields take several shots. The Rebel ship flies by them and begins to make another turn towards them when TIE Interceptors begin chasing it off. Darenak winces as his shields were down to nearly 50. Oh well, not enough time to bleed. "Let's not have that happen again, Swords...")) The Iniquity's sublight engines come alive as the vessel speeds up moving into an attack pattern with the aid of the Conqueror on the NRSD Crusader. Captain Dauthless of the Imperial Victory Class Destroyer eyes the situation with an impassionate eye, "Starboard Missile launchers, target and fire upon the Rebel Flagship." The buzz of activity of the bridge replies with an, "Aye Sir." Moments later the vessel's missile tubes open with silently in the blackness of space as it begins to move up beside the NRSD. Its shields swallowing up cross fire as its on point defenses flash, but then suddenly, missiles. Moving with its support vessels the Super Star Destroyer Malevolence is the dominating vessel in the skies, the black plated Destroyer moves slowly toward the planet its thousands of turbolasers maintaining a constant buzz shooting at anything that appeared "RED" on threat displays. Admiral Drayson Honos moves from a turbolift to assume command of Lord Malign's flagship in his absence. The white haired man observes the battle scene carefully, "Give me a full schematic on the tactic defenses of the system." He says simply as the older man takes the prized command chair of the Imperial Military Government's Flagship. Admiral Kreldin watches the battle as it progresses from the view port, his hands folded behind his back. The Inequity had given up its attack on Home One and joined the Vindictive and Conqueror in attacking the Crusader. The Malignant, meanwhile, continued its assault on Home One. "Give us a full broadside on the Crusader; rip it apart," he said, tapping his foot. The Vindictive and Conqueror had managed to surround the Crusader early on in the battle, quite easily he might add, thanks to an error on part of the captain of that vessel. "Ignore the medical facility for now, our primary objective is to destroy the rebel fleet." "Sir, the shields on the Crusader are down!" came the voice of one of the operators in the bridge. "Excellent. Hold nothing back!" The Malignant opened up with more concussion missile barrages on Home One, even as its shields took a beating from the Mon Cal cruiser and her escorts, but the tough Victory-class Star Destroyer held. Settled at it's defensive point the Crusader seems reluctant to budge, even as missles stacatto it's hull with bright blazes of light where they penetrate past the shields. Sheilds? What sheilds? "Get those shields up!!" Commands one of the higher ranks, even as the concussion of the hits rocks the cap ship sending the commander into a bulkhead and unconscious. His second, stands up from his chair, looking around at the bridge more nervous than a coruscant virgin on his wedding night. "Uh...uh.." he stammers for a moment before he's nudged hard against his chair by another hit. He seems to gather his wits about him and transforms almost instantly. "Get a bearing on one of those, I don't care which one, just fire!" SF-7161 poses: Darenak began to feel just the edges of fatigue rearing it's ugly head. The strains he placed on his arms and mind and senses to keep from dieing but still make good hits was starting to become tiresome. Darkswords 6,7, and 8 launched a triplet of concussion missiles. Darenak dodged yet another few shots from an X-Wing that had made attempts to attack him while still being chased by a pair of TIE Interceptors, a move that cost it it's life. The Lieutenant finished the evasive loop and cam bearing down on the Crusader. Darkswords 1, 2, and 4 all fire at once towards the upper-mid section of the enemy Star Destroyer.)) Logan says, "So Danik, do I retreat when I get to low low hull strength or do I just die? X_x" "Warlord Malign would be proud of the display the fleet is putting on." The Captain of the Iniquity quips proudly as the Crusader begins to fall to its circumstances. "The New Republic was outmatched and outnumbered and demoralized. The Imperial War Machine is proving its muster under our new leader!" he raises a gloved hand, "Gunnery, the Conqueror can handle the Crusader now shift targets scan the threat displays." A large chart is projected giving the Captain a few moments to shift over it before pointing at a target, "Shift targeting control. Move in assistance of the Malignant, open fire on Home One!" The Victory Class Destroyer breaks off from engaging the Crusader and begins to move slowly toward Home One opening fire with the same deadly attack pattern as used on its previous target. The Malevolence continues to move forward chewing through orbital defenses its cannons sweeping the battle field, "Admiral Kreldon, open a path so the Rebels can escape if they wish, crushing them will cost needless resources." Admiral Honos says through a secure communication, "We just need to secure the world not eradicate countless targets." He takes a datapad, "Primary Target, Chandrila, Secondary Target the New Republic Fleet." He turns to a communicator, "General Anderson, prepare your soldiers for ground assault." The Malevolence begins a steady move toward the planet as its Turbolasers shift among static defenses, approaching Capital ships, and the planetary shield. The Bail Organa bursts out of hyperspace and into system with a flash of light. It isn't long before they pick up on the NR transmissions and become aware of the battle. They turn and set a course for the action, flying towards harm's way to aid their friends. The Malignant's shields finally fell under the pressure; they could just not handle Home One alone. But, finally, to the Malignant's captain relief, the Inequity gave up on assaulting the Conqueror and returned to assist the damaged VSD, and the attack on the Home One continued. However, plans were about to change. "Admiral Kreldin, incoming transmission from Admiral Honos..." said the chief communications officer. "Very well, patch him through." Kreldin turned around from the view port to give his attention to the admiral. Let them escape, huh? Hmm, well, he would have to get his revenge on the Crusader some other time. "Understood, Admiral Honos," he said, and then walked over to the communications station. "New orders; pull back from the Crusader, let her escape. Relay it to the Vindictive, but keep the bombers on the Crusader's tail," he said, and then rubbed his chin. "Hmm, and tell the Malignant and Inequity to ease up on Home One, but don't back away just yet." "Admiral Kreldin, new enemy forces are appearing on radar; Mantarays and gunships," an operator said. "Hmm, Torrent and Hammer Squadron, stick to those bombers. Get those Mantarays." Torrent and Hammer Squadron, TIE Interceptor squadrons which been assigned to fly cover for Darksword Squadron, acknowledged their new flight orders and turned to engage Eagle Squadron to halt their attack on the Scimitars. The Conqueror and Vindictive began to put some distance between the Crusader and themselves, giving them a vector to "escape." But that certainly did not mean the attack would cease; the portside batteries of the Conqueror continued to open fire on the Crusader, while the Vindictive continued to batter the Crusader with its starboard batteries and missile tubes. The coronal flash not far from the broad battle area signals the entrance of yet another pariticipant in the fracas as the Shady Lady shows up seemingly out of thin air to claim its part in the mayhem. Oh look! Giant ships and starfighters and a CRAZY CRAZY IMPERIAL TO BLAME FOR IT ALL. But anyway! Unlike her erstwhile portly compatriot Joe Bacon, Johanna has no need of pit stains or diapers or copious amounts of cologne. No, all she needs is a trusty homicidal astromech named Cricket to help her out while she finds someone to attack and kill. Or maybe just attack. One never knows with Johanna. "How about you destroy that big one over there," Cricket bleeps lazily, little holo-cam swiveling in the direction of the Malevolant, "I think that's where our friend lives. You know, the smelly old guy. With the tea and the dinners." This declaration elicits a snort from the pilot. "I doubt he's there, but we can check later." Yes. As soon as she eliminates the beastly little bomber attacking her beloved Crusader. Claxons were blazing all over the Crusader, seeming to grow consecutively louder with each hit the vessel took. The bridge shook again and the impromptu commander, settled back into his seat. "This is no good, get us moving, we won't do anyone any good if we let them pick us apart like predatory birds on a carcas." He slams his fist on the chair as though by doing so, it would conjure up the missing protection. "Sir!" Someone pipes up "We've got more ships on radar! Friendlies sir! Our back up is here." The young officer seemed enthralled. The junior commander nodded. "Great news...bout bloody time." Turning to one of the weapons techs he orders "Put some damage on their ships for a change. Fire at the closest available target. No use just sitting here if we can friggin defend ourselves." SF-7161 poses: That woke him up. The Scimitar shudders from several hits on it's shields. "Swords, evasive maneuvers!" Mantas! Of all things, why these? Darksword 1 rolls and dives, trying to get away. "Blasted Rebels" He angled to the right and started a dive towards the Crusader's bridge. He saw a triplet of Scimitars fly just below and dive bomb the Star Destroyer's mid section. Darenak comms "Swords, we've got new contacts. These things are not to be taken lightly. If you're taking damage don't stop evading until they're off you" Then he commed his co-pilot "Missile away!" No sooner had he fired he then found himself rolling again as laser fire began to quickly fill the air around him.)) The Iniquity continues its job of attacking Home One with the aid of the Malignant, "Malignant, move to sector 456-7, our shields can protect your fore side and allow you a vector to continue firing." The Captain of the vessel says as it adjusts its trajectory as ordered by the Conqueror, "Acknowledged Conqueror." The Vessel's Starboard launchers continuing to fire upon the center piece of the old Rebellion's Navy. It was a ship that could apparently take quite a bit of damage. New Ships bring an alert to the bridge of all destroyers, "Aft concussion missile launchers fire on the newly arrived Corellian Gunship!" He orders, "Cover the Conqueror, it is no doubt its primary target!" Suddenly missiles launch from the rear of the VSD toward the NRGS. The Malevolence continues carving its own path of utter destruction laying waste to anything that flies into its flight path. It was an amazing display of might, Admiral Honos continues watching the battle his ice blue eyes reflecting the flashing of cannon fire and explosions. He wanted to end this as efficiently as possible, "Are we clear to launch ground troops? If we can begin taking the planet I feel the Rebels will further be demoralized and recognize their unavoidable defeat. Status on the planetary shield?" The Ships unrelenting barrage was making short work of the local defenses. A local aid rushes toward the Admiral, "Admiral you told me to notify you if this ship was ever on sensors." He hands Drayson a datapad. The old man smiles briefly nodding, "Good work Ensign, interesting, she returns. Always the torn in my side. Patch me in to Tau squadron." He says turning to a communications officer, "Order them to "drive" that new X-wing target toward the Malevolence." SF-4239 poses: Great, Eagle 4's pilot displays a small grin as his lasers hits the scimitar. "It does wake up does it?" But soon, the communication flickers to life, it is Eagle 1 commanding to the Manta squad, speaking quickly but on a distinct tone : "We have incoming Ties on us. Gunners, aim at pursuers." Mantas were great for that : turrets, even though that cut the effectiveness against the scims by 30 percent. TIEs were sure to follow the manta stupidly... and get blasted! Except if they came from the top or from the bottom... The scims were not looking like they wanted to escape. And Crusader defence was top priority. "Continue to assault the scimitars." On that, Eagle 4 remained locked on SF-7161 and dived to pursue it, letting the gunner do the defence job against the incoming ties... He sticks to it until he has a good angle and lets another volley of linked fire flow against the bomber.)) CS-10213 poses: The shields of the Bail Organa hold against the barrage of CS-2337. On board a torpedo is prepped for firing. Targeting systems are trained on SF-7161, the closest available target and an unquestionable pest. Firing solution is established and target is locked. The Bail Organa launches it's ordinance.)) SF-1383 Where battle was thickest was where one could usually find Johanna. She couldn't help it, really, she seemed to enjoy combat more than the average allegedly repentant being ought to. Speaking of combat... "How about the bomber," Cricket suggests, "It looks like he's been hit already. Finish him off and then we can molest the big ships. I swear the old man is on there!" A good suggestion about the bomber, even if the idea of attacking the capships is rather insane. With that thought the X-Wing sends a barrage of laser fire at the smaller vessel. "Really, I bet you he's on there," Cricket continues, idly theorizing about the effects of rapid decompression on human physiology, and whether he might be able to coax Drayson towards an airlock, "We should bother him next." Admiral Kreldin rubbed his chin, his eyes scanning over the tactical display. So he was wrong...he figured the Corellian Gunship would target the Conqueror, not the bombers. Oh well, it kept damage from being inflicted on his precious vessel, and the bombers were expendable anyway. "Vindictive, this is Admiral Kreldin; halt your attack on the Crusader, it's pointless at this point. Change your bearings, we're heading for the planet. Lieutenant Alesis, this is Admiral Kreldin. Pull off from your attack run and engage those Manta Rays. Hammer and Torrent Squadrons will assist." And so it began. The Conqueror and Vindictive pulled off from their attack on the Crusader and began to turn towards the planet, Chandrila, their sublight engines accelerating to full speed. "Colonel Solon Halwinder, prepare for take-off; we'll be landing on Chandrila shortly." The Iniquity spreading its attacks between Home One and the Corellian Gunship breaks off, the Victory Class Destroyer was designed for Atmospheric entrance for greater troop deployment and defense targeting, "All hands prepare for Chandrila Atmospheric entrance, begin targeting military ground placements with standard missile bombardment. The ships move forward confident in the Malevolence's signals. Drayson watches as the shield on Chandrila vanishes, "All Commands target military targets only, leave civilian and natural terrain in tact, that is a DIRECT Order." Suddenly the Super Star Destroyer's guns turn on Garrisons defense turrets with laser precision. They'll need to cover their ground troops and the battle was still hot, though most of the New Republic Fleet steered clear of the Super Star Destroyer recognizing an engagement was death. Drayson stands up now walking down the command catwalk, "Scramble ALL fighters, get all squadrons in space immediately!" The Bridge looks stunned the idea of launching 144 Starfighters was not a standard procedure, but it would be enough to overwhelm fighter superiority. The Admiral planned to use them to defend his soldiers. Suddenly from the Malevolence a virtual wall of ships begins to enter scanners overwhelming local systems on tracking as twelve squadrons of fighters are released in a steady stream and break into attack formations at all points in the system. Moments later dozens of heavy transports and launch pods begin ejecting from a secondary docking area as the Imperial Army is slowly deployed onto Chandrila, the first time since before Endor. "All Commands, Move to the planet and deploy ground troops, turn your attention to chasing the Rebel ships from system." Drayson orders as once the vessels are clear from the Malevolence the ship turns its nose toward the Crusader and Home One. Aboard the Crusader the junior in command seemed confused for a moment. "What do you mean they've stopped firing at us?" He asks, tearing his gaze over to the uniformed twi'lek giving him the news. "Keep moving us out of range and keep firing." The weapons officer nods and proceeds to carry out the command. He keys in the firing sequence while another tactical officer chim SF-7161 poses: The space where he had just been blazed with light. He dodged the shot! Finally, some better luck. And then the alarm went off again. "Oh not aga-" The Scimitar rocked from a missile hit. He threw it into a roll and then began a tight turn. "Gah" He was so close! They were supposed to have destroyed this thing and yet now they were letting it get away! Well, he'd at least try to do as much damage as possible. "Swords, on me. We're going to try to hit this thing as hard as we can before we have to leave." 5 Scimitars that weren't under attack of attacking came just by him. They assumed they're pyramid formation, with Darenak in the middle and out in front. "Missiles away!" 6 missiles streaked towards the Star Destroyer at once as the Scimitars all turned in unison, then had to break off as they came under fire.)) The two TIE fighter squadrons were on the Mantarays now. That was bad. Gunners were shooting at the TIEs and were doing somehow a good job at it, but they needed support. Raged. "Eagle 9 to 16, engage the second TIE squad, all others, continue after the scimitars, gunners on the scims" Eagle 1 emitted, while they were still going for the scimitars. Some rays were a bit in need for a break, shields down, and a good fighter combat would ease them a little. At once, the 8 ships broke formation after the scims and paired into 4 groups against the TIEs. Eagle 4 was fine, no sweat, no scratch, and continued to pursue the bombers' lead, relentlessly. He had some luck, his gunner was quite good... The capital ship engagement was beginning to die down, at least between the Crusader and the Conqueror. The dogfight melee was still going strong, but the starfighters were of no consequence to the overall scheme, and Admiral Danik Kerldin couldn't concern himself with the plight of the bombers and fighters. The Conqueror was now near Chandrila, and things were ready for the landing operation. "Colonel Halwinder, this is Admiral Kreldin. You are cleared to take off, repeat, cleared to take off. Destination is Chandrila. Follow General Alderson's drop ships and go according to plan. Good luck." From the hangar bay of the Conqueror came dropships, carrying the Conqueror's entire compliment of stormtroopers and infantry, and even larger dropships which held the ever necessary Imperial walkers and heavy equipment. They accelerated forward with a squadron of fighters flying cover, heading for Chandrila's atmosphere. Chandrila would fall, and with it the decline of the Republic will begin. With the planetery shields down the battle was now up to the ground forces below. The Crusader's junior officer, watches with dismay and chagrin as drop ship after drop ship flies its way down towards the planet. He stands "Order a retreat of our fighters, we can't beat em here...we need to regroup and bring reenforcements. Let's just hope the folks down there can keep things from going to pot til reenforcements can arrive." He shakes his head, watching as yet another snub fighter explodes into a bright starburst just outside the bridge's viewport. "Get us moving, Leiutenant." he orders. On board the Malevolence the battle was coming to a climatic conclusion in space though the ground campaign was just beginning and was anticipated to be a long, hard, and drawn out effort. The Admiral leans forward in his chair, "All commands form the fleet up in a protective formation in the system. Get our techs prepared to begin launching space mines, and prefabricated space defenses. We'll dig in deep and lock the system down." He says with a light grin. The Imperial Super Star Destroyer hangs in space as its remaining escorts come from lightspeed as the Rebels are leaving, "Mass the task forces and prepare for battle, and there will be reinforcements." The Iniquity and various over Victory Class Destroyers form up with the SSD and form a protective wedge over the planet as the Imperial Starfighter Corps wrestles for Space Superiority while support squads move to the planet to attack various ground placed defenses, "Inform Lord Malign, Chandrila is ours." SF-7161 poses: The Scimitar's shields go down with a large detonation on the Scimitar. Minimal damage, that's just fine. Darenak's rage begins to build. "Alright, these guys are annoying me. Swords, switch targets to the Mantas. We're going to give em a little pay back." The Scimitars break formation and begin circling different ways to the Mantas. He sees various laser and missile launches against the ships from Imperial fighters and Scimitars already attacking. He targets the Manta that had done the damage to him and snickers. "Here, let me return the favor" He clicks to this co-pilot who waits for a red target lock, then fires a missile.)) SF-4239 poses: "Darn it!" Eagle 4's pilot bursts as a quick look shows him the Fleet battle was lost... The capital or former capital really deserved better protection! The thought was so frustrating and occupying his mind that he merely has the time to notice the red light stating 'incoming ordinance' and to roll quickly to avoid it. So in addition the Scim decided to turn against him? Good, the Crusader was saved it seemed, but that wasn't going to stop like that. "You, you shall pay for the others." On that, he pulls hard on the stick to engage a looping to get another sight at the scimitar, and sends another volley of lasers, linked 2 per 2 that time, since the scimitar was now moving a little more.. hectic.)) Second Battle of Chandrila, The